finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Blitz (Ninjutsu)
.]] '''Blitz' , also known as Raijin and Lightning, is a recurring type of Ninjutsu magic in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It manifests as a series of lightning strikes on enemies. In the Japanese versions of some games, the name Raijin is assigned to a Scroll that can be Thrown by Ninjas to deal Lightning-elemental damage, rather than being cast as a spell. In these cases, the item has been translated to English as Lightning Scroll, BoltTech or Swift Bolt. Appearances Final Fantasy IV Blitz (also called Raijin) is a Ninjutsu ability used by Edge, that deals Lightning-elemental damage to all enemies. It has a casting time of 2, costs 25 MP in all 2D versions (20 MP in 3D versions). It is received through storyline at the Tower of Babil, before fighting Rubicante (2D and 3D). Thor's Hammer can casts Blitz when used as an item during battle. In the Easy Type version, the casting time was reduce to 1. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Blitz is a Ninjutsu spell that deals moderate Lightning-elemental damage to all enemies at the cost of 25 MP. Edge knows it by default. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Blitz is a Ninjutsu ability for both Edge (level 48) and Zangetsu (level 42). It deals moderate lightning damage to all enemies. It costs 20 MP to cast. Thor's Hammer can casts Blitz when used as an item during battle. Final Fantasy V The Lightning Scroll is an item usable with Throw, and can be bought as Quelb and Lix for 200 gil, and deals lightning-elemental damage to all enemies. Final Fantasy VI The Lightning Scroll can be bought in shops around the world for 500 gil, and deals lightning-elemental damage to all enemies when Thrown by Shadow or Gogo. It has a spell power is 100, cannot be evaded, and its not reflectable. Final Fantasy VII The Swift Bolt is an item purchasable in Wutai and can be used by any party members with the Item command. It costs 800 gil and does lightning-elemental damage to all enemies with power equivalent to Bolt3. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Ninja can use Raijin. It inflicts lightning-elemental damage and Slow on the target. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Lightning is a lightning-attribute ability appears as a locked ability for the Blue Mage garb. It unleashes a Thundaga spell that deals physical damage. It has an ATB Cost of 40, Multiplier of 3.50, Stagger Power of A, Stagger Time of E, and a Combo of 1. Final Fantasy Dimensions Blitz is one of the initial abilities of the Ninja class. At the cost of 18 MP, the user will inflict Lightning-elemental damage to all enemies. Final Fantasy Dimensions II Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Blitz is a ability which allows the caster to deal lightning magic damage (1.4x) to all enemies. It costs 7 MP and can be learned by Miyuki (4★, level 59) and Edge (4★, level 53). Gallery FFIV SNES Blitz.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (SNES). FFIVDS Blitz.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). Blitz ffiv ios.PNG|''Final Fantasy IV'' (iOS). Nin Blitz PSP TAY.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (PSP). FFIV TAY iOS Blitz.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (iOS). Lightningscroll.jpg|Artwork of Lightning Scroll in Final Fantasy V. FFV Lightning Scroll.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FFVI Lightning Scroll Item.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (GBA). FFVI iOS Lightning Scroll.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (iOS). Swift Bolt FF7.png|Artwork of Swift Bolt in Final Fantasy VII. FFD Blitz.png|''Final Fantasy Dimensions. PFF Ninjutsu - Blitz.png|Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Blitz N.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (N). FFAB Blitz N+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (N+). FFAB Lightning Scroll - Ninja (M) SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR). FFAB Lightning Scroll - Ninja (M) SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+). FFAB Blitz - Edge UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR). FFAB Blitz - Edge UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+). FFAB Blitz - Edge Legend UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR Legend). FFAB Blitz - Edge Legend UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+ Legend) FFIV. FFAB Throw (Lightning Scroll) Legend UR+.png‎|Shadow throwing a Lightning Scroll in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (UR+ Legend) FFVI Etymology Category:Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade AGI Abilities Category:Recurring Ninjutsu